


Acceptance

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon finally tells Ripley about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Deacon kept shifting his position on the mattress next to Ripley. He couldn’t sleep, he was more anxious than he’d been in a hell of a long time. All this travelling with her had got his feelings and thoughts all mixed up. He’s frequently found himself wanting to tell her the truth about everything; his past, his failings, and, perhaps most importantly, his feelings for her. But, no, he couldn’t do that. Could he? Would she even believe him?

Surprisingly, after all the moving and adjusting, Ripley was still fast asleep. Deacon rolled on his side so he could face her. Even after everything she’d been through, Deacon still found her incredibly beautiful. She’d never want to be with a piece of shit like him. There was no way. He desperately wanted to reach out and run the back of his hand across her cheek, but every instinct he had said that was a terrible idea. Abruptly, she turned onto her side, her face mere inches from his own. Deacon swallowed hard, she’d never been this close before. As much as he didn’t want to, he flipped over onto his back, just in case she opened her eyes; she didn’t need to see him staring at her if she woke up. Especially not that close.

Minutes later a deafening crack of thunder tore through the silence of the shack they’d taken shelter in that night. Ripley’s eyes shot open and Deacon was glad he’d moved when he did.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah… the thunder just woke me up, is all,” she replied, propping herself up on an elbow. “Are you okay? Have you even slept at all?”

Every time she senses that something’s wrong, it amuses him. And terrifies him. He can’t even tell when he’s slipped up. It’s only a matter of time before she figures out how crazy he is about her, if she hasn’t already. Damn, how does she see through him so easily?

“No, I uh… I haven’t…” he said a bit hesitantly. He didn’t want her to worry or to start asking questions. He wasn’t sure if he could keep it all in for much longer.

Ripley’s brows furrowed as she sat up and crossed her legs. “What’s wrong?”

Here it comes, he thought. “Nothing. I’m good. Really, I am.” 

She gave him a skeptical look. “Contrary to what you think, I can usually tell when you’re lying,” she replied, her tone rather blunt. “So, spill it, D. What’s bothering you?”

After some more prodding and pleading eyes from Ripley, he let it all go. He told her about the UP Deathclaws and what he helped them do. He told her about Barbra and how he exacted his revenge for her murder, and how he was recruited into the Railroad. He kept the small detail of his feelings to himself for now. He didn’t want to scare her away even more. The whole time he spoke, she just watched him with those inquisitive eyes of hers. She asked a few questions quietly as he ranted, but he couldn’t quite figure out how she felt. Since when is he bad at reading people? 

“I totally understand if you don’t believe me, or if you aren’t okay with any of this,” He added after he’d finished. “I don’t deserve you to be okay with it.”

“I… wasn’t expecting all of this,” she began finally. 

This was it. She was disgusted with him, he thought. He shouldn’t be surprised, really, but damn if it doesn’t hurt.

“I get it,” he interrupted and began to get up. 

Ripley grabbed his hand, keeping him in place on the mattress. “Stop,” she protested. “Let me finish.”

Deacon relaxed slightly, hoping that she’d say everything was okay.

She kept her hand in his as she spoke. “I didn’t expect this, but I’m glad you finally told me. I’m okay with it; all of it. I will always be on your side, D. Never doubt that.”

A wave of relief flooded over him and it was like an incredible weight had been lifted from his chest. Even after knowing everything, she still wanted to stand by him. He could hardly believe it. He sure as hell didn’t think he deserves it. He could feel tears begin to well in his eyes and he was glad that he hadn’t taken off his sunglasses yet.

He bit back the tears and cleared his throat before giving her hand a light squeeze. “Thank you,” was all he could choke out.

Ripley lifted his hand to her face and placed a light kiss on his knuckles. “You don’t have to thank me.”

When her lips touched his skin, his heart began pounding. It was so loud in his ears that he wondered if she could hear it, too. It was such a simple gesture, but, god, if he didn’t want her to kiss him again. He didn’t care where.

He just smiled in return. He couldn’t focus much anymore.

Ripley cocked her head. “You okay? Was there anything else?” She let go of his hand finally, much to his dismay.

He thought about telling her about how he felt about her for a moment, but decided against it. This wasn’t the time. “Nah. That was all.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “Good night, D.” 

She laid back down and covered herself with a ratty blanket. Deacon followed suit. “Good night, Whisper,” he replied softly.


End file.
